Fallen for an Angel
by LizziLizzi5500
Summary: Alex, Dean and Sam's adopted sister and exceptional hunter, hates Castiel at first, even though he pulled her out of Hell. It isn't until he saves her life that she finally begins to accept him. An unexpected turn of events means that Alex and Cas create an unnatural creature, one that has the potential to become any angel's vessel. How will the two deal with their major problem?
1. Prologue

"Look, I'll do anything, give you whatever you want, just bring Sammy back." I watched silently as Dean pleaded with the crossroads demon. She raised her eyebrows at him. "As a matter of fact, there are a few things I want from you and your… sister." Dean's eyes widened. "What do you want?" he asked, sounding desperate. Which, I suppose, he was. The demon smiled sweetly. "Oh, just your soul. And hers," she gestured towards me. I felt as though my heart had stopped for a moment. I wanted Sammy back, of course, I just wasn't entirely sure I was prepared to sentence myself to eternal damnation for him. Losing Dean would be bad enough, but there was no way I was talking him out of this. Believe me, I'd tried.

Dean's face was pensive. "How long?" he asked quietly. The demon tilted her head to the side, her gaze still fixed on Dean. "Hmm… how about one year?" she suggested, still smiling. I had to hold myself back from running at her with the knife hidden in my jacket pocket, even though I knew it wouldn't do any good and would probably jeopardize Dean's and my deal. One year! I'd been considering agreeing to ten years, or maybe even five, but one…

"Give us a few minutes," Dean said, supposedly passively, but I could see his hands clenched into fists behind his back, where the demon couldn't see. He came over to me, glancing over his shoulder as he walked. The demon was still standing where she had been, smiling menacingly now. "Alex? What d'you think?" he said. I could see the pleading behind his eyes, as much as he was trying to hide it. I guess living with someone for twenty years does have its upsides, even if the person in question is an arrogant ass. "Dean, I don't know… a year really isn't that long." He took a deep breath, and we stood in silence for a moment before he replied. "I know, but- we both want Sam back, right? This is the only way. Please." His expression changed while he was speaking, so I could properly see the emotion on his face. It was heartbreaking. I did want Sam back, I really did, but I still wasn't as convinced as Dean was.

"You have thirty seconds, or the deal's off," the demon called over to us. My heart started thudding in my chest, so loud I was surprised no one else could hear it. "Alex?" Dean said. He really wanted me to agree. He was willing to swap his and my soul for Sam. I closed my eyes for a moment, considering. I gave myself five seconds to decide, and then opened my eyes. "Ok, I'm in."

I saw a flash of Dean's grim smile as he turned away from me, back to the demon. He went over to the middle of the crossroads, where she was standing, and after a moment of hesitation I followed. "So. Both of our souls for one year and Sam back," Dean confirmed. The demon nodded, grinning menacingly. A sudden thought occurred to me. "Do we both have to kiss you?" I blurted out. She shook her head. "No, since it's only one person that I'm bringing back. Two for one, you see." Her smug manner made me want to just punch her bitchy little face until the blood flowed, but I resisted. We needed Sam back, and I doubted any other demon would make us a deal. "Let's do it, then." Dean pressed his lips together in a tight line. "Oh, one last thing," the demon said casually. "If either of you try to break the deal, or get out of it in any way, Sammy goes right back to the grave." Dean nodded. "Okay."

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see Dean signing my life away to eternal damnation with a kiss.

* * *

_One Year Later..._

I watched in horror as Ruby - or Lilith or whoever she was - unlocked the door, wiping away the salt line. Immediately, the door burst open, along with a loud barking noise. I stumbled backwards, blind panic suffocating my ability to think properly. I was going to die, and go to Hell, forever. I screamed in pain as an invisible claw tore at my leg, leaving three long scratches down my thigh. I tripped over a stray wire as I tried to back away, and fell to the floor. I screamed, and tried to bat away the invisible hellhounds that were ripping and tearing away at my skin. I knew, somewhere in my adrenaline-drowned mind, that Dean was going through the exact same thing. But for once, I didn't care that the closest thing I had to a brother was dying, because I was busy being ripped to shreds by Hell's pet puppy. I yelled as the hellhound raked its jaws across my stomach, exposing my vital organs to the world. It slashed once more at my throat… and I died.


	2. Chapter 1

My eyes opened to darkness. The scent of rotting wood and damp soil filled my nose as I gasped for breath. I kicked my legs out, only to hit planks of wood on all sides. Where was I?

It all came back to me in a flash. The hellhounds had got me, I'd died and gone to Hell. I supposed this was another elaborate trick of Alistair's; stop torturing me long enough for my mind to clear, and then… bury me?

Wherever I was, there wasn't enough oxygen to survive for long. I kicked out again, and felt a board splinter beneath my foot. I punched upwards, with my hands this time, and the wood above my face broke apart easily. It made me wonder how long I'd been buried for. A few clumps of soil fell through the hole I'd created, onto my face. I shook them away and reached both my hands through the hole, widening it so that my shoulders would fit through. I pulled myself up, through about half a metre of soil, until I surfaced into sunlight. I stood up slowly, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the light, and brushed off most of the dirt. I looked around; I was by the side of a road, standing next to a wonky wooden cross. The sun was high in the sky, so it was maybe midday or one o'clock in the afternoon. Evidently, after I'd died, Sam had buried me here. Although I had absolutely no idea where 'here' was.

Since there weren't any signs of civilisation around, I started walking down the road, choosing to go right rather than left. After about half an hour, a petrol station came into view. But as I came closer, I could tell that it had been deserted for a while. The windows were cracked, and the whole place was covered in a layer of dust.

As I went to push the door open, a slight movement from inside startled me. My hand went reflexively to my pocket for a weapon, but obviously I didn't have anything on me. My eyes fell on a metal bar leaning against the wall of the building, next to the door. I picked it up and slowly pushed open the door, and went inside carefully. There was no one in sight, but I heard a rustling noise from behind one of the shelves. I went around to see someone, a man, pulling bottles of water out of a fridge. He turned around, and I saw his face for the first time.

"Dean?" I asked in disbelief. He'd been in Hell- but then, so had I. If I had somehow got out, there was no reason why he shouldn't be able to. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're not Alex." I tried to smile at him, bt it was difficult. He didn't recognise his own sister? "Sure I am. I'm your sister, Dean. Don't you know your own sister?" He shook his head. "No way. You were in Hell."

"So were you, Dean. If you got out, why would I not be able to?" I reasoned. He stared at me for a few seconds, and then hugged me tight. "How did you get out?" I asked him as we pulled away. He looked apologetic. "No idea. I just woke up, I was underground, and I kicked my way out, then stumbled across this place," he said, shrugging. "Same here," I said thoughtfully. "But what would be powerful enough to save _two_ souls from Hell? Or even one?" Dean's face indicated that he had no better idea than I did; that is, absolutely none.

A high pitched buzzing filled my ears, quiet at first, but it quickly increased in volume until it was deafening. I covered my ears with my hands, as though it would make a difference, and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Dean was doing the same. What was going on? We both dived to the ground as every single window smashed simultaneously, showering us with tiny fragments of glass. Then, as rapidly as it had begun, the noise stopped. I gingerly uncovered my ears and stood up, expecting the noise to come back. But it didn't. "The hell was that?" Dean asked angrily, looking around for a cause. I automatically flinched at the word Hell, and Dean looked over at me, eyebrows raised. "You mentioned Hell. Bad connotations," I said in way of an explanation. He looked at me, his face blank, for a second, and then we both grinned. "You're a weird girl, you know that, Alex?" he said, still smiling. "The weirdest," I agreed.

I noticed Dean looking at something behind me, and followed his gaze out of the smashed window to a car parked outside. "We're thinking the same thing, aren't we?" I asked. Dean grinned. "Let's go find Sammy."


End file.
